EL REY
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: Solo queda un horcrux por destruir, y después Voldemort. Pero una nueva profecía hace que Harry vaya a buscar a Malfoy para que le ayude a destruir a Voldemort. Pero cuando dos personas trabajan juntas no pueden evitar cogerse cariño, y quizás algo más. ¡
1. LA PROFECÍA

Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, y el mundo de "Jonathan Strange y el Señor Norrell" pertenece a Susana Clarke.

Los personajes de este fic van a ser Harry y compañía, pero el mundo al que pertenecen va a ser el que Susana Clarke creo para su libro "Jonathan Strange y el Señor Norrell", uno de los mejores libros que me he leído últimamente, si no te lo has leído no pasa nada, el fic se va a entender igual, creo, y se te lo estas leyendo tampoco pasa nada, no tengo intención de hacer spoilers del final.

Por otra parte, habrán Spoilers de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo (o Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe como lo han llamado en España)

¡Ah! Me olvidaba comentarlo, esto va a ser **Slash,** que conste que he avisado, no quiero recibir reviews reclamándome que haya juntado a Harry y Draco.

**EL REY**

_- Recuerda esto mi pequeño, sólo hay un rey para los ingleses del norte, llevas mi sangre por ello debes serle leal sólo a ese rey, sólo debes arrodillarte ante él porque le perteneces._

**CAPITULO 1 - LA PROFECÍA**

La desesperanza había llegado a los tres amigos.

No sabían como continuar.

Habían destruido dos horcruxes, y sólo les quedaba uno, pero este se planteaba el más difícil de hacer desaparecer, porque Nagini siempre estaba junto a su amo. Si Nagini no moría antes que Voldemort no podrían derrotarlo.

Además, si Harry se enfrentaba a Voldemort ahora, era muy posible que muriera, y ninguno de los chicos quería que eso pasase.

Así que vivían escondidos en un pequeño pueblo mientras Hermione entrenaba a Harry con los hechizos que encontraba en los libros que habían robado de la biblioteca mágica que poco después había ardido hasta que no quedo nada. Hermione pensaba devolverlos cuando la biblioteca se reconstruyera, o al menos así tranquilizaba a su conciencia.

Ahora caminaban por la calle silenciosamente, esperaban que alguna idea les llegase.

Siempre paseaban al amanecer, esperando que la inspiración les llegase y les revelara como derrotar a Voldemort.

Entonces un vagabundo tiro del abrigo de Harry. Presas del pánico los tres chicos sacaron las varitas y lo apuntaron, pero el se puso a hablar sin darles tiempo de hacer nada.

**- Yo extendí la mano...**

Era un hombre extremadamente delgado, iba muy sucio, y tenía el cabello tan grasoso que a los tres chicos les recordó a Snape. Pero su voz era segura, exaltada como si hablara en gritos aunque en realidad eran susurros.

_**- Yo extendí la mano, y el pensamiento y la memoria huyeron de la cabeza de mis enemigos como una bandada de estorninos;**_

_**mis enemigos se doblaron como sacos vacíos.**_

_**Caí sobre ellos saliendo de la niebla y la lluvia;**_

_**caí sobre ellos con una bandada de cuervos que llenó un cielo septentrional al amanecer.**_

_**Cuando se creían seguros, caí sobre ellos con un grito que rasgó el silencio de un bosque invernal...**_

**- Vayámonos, no me gusta este hombre, es un loco**

**- Dicen que los locos dicen la verdad, sólo espera un momento Hermione, creo que esta diciendo una profecía... como la de Trelawney...**

**_- La lluvia abrió una puerta para mí y yo la crucé;_**

_**las piedras hicieron un trono para mí y yo me senté en él,**_

_**tres reinos me fueron dados para siempre;**_

**_Inglaterra me fue dada para siempre._**

_**El esclavo sin nombre ceñía corona de plata;**_

_**El esclavo sin nombre fue rey en un país extraño...**_

- **¡No hay reyes magos en Inglaterra! Vayámonos **- suplicó la chica, pero Harry no parecía dispuesto a marcharse, esperaba encontrar alguna solución en las palabras de aquel hombre (claro que hasta este momento no había entendido gran cosa)

**_- Yo di a Inglaterra la magia, don precioso, pero los ingleses despreciaron mi regalo._**

_**La magia será escrita en el firmamento por la lluvia, pero ellos no sabrán leerla; **_

_**la magia será escrita en las caras de las colinas rocosas, pero sus mentes no podrán contenerla;**_

_**en el invierno los árboles desnudos serán los signos de una escritura negra, pero ellos no la entenderán...**_

_**Yo permanezco en la memoria olvidada de todos, pocos de mis súbditos me recuerdan ya; **_

_**reine durante trescientos años, fui y soy el más grande mago...**_

**_Mi magia y mis alianzas pocas personas las recuerdan..._**

**- Seguro que habla de un tirano como Voldemort, alguien que se cree con el derecho de ser rey de Inglaterra...**

**_- Alguien intentara usurpar mi reino, pero un niño elegido podrá acabar con él si usa mis alianzas..._**

**- ¡Un niño elegido¡Harry¡Habla de ti! **

**_- Alguien intentara usurpar mi reino, pero un niño elegido podrá acabar con él si usa mis alianzas. Pero el niño elegido no es mi súbdito, él no conoce mis alianzas;_**

**_Pero hay una persona que las recuerda, que se vale de ellas para sobrevivir, un súbdito mío que tiene el mismo deseo que el niño elegido. _**

**_Si se une a aquel a quien odia el niño elegido vencerá al usurpador..._**

**- ¿Qué quiere decir?** - pregunto Harry esperanzado. Una pequeña luz se abría en los corazones de los tres chicos.

**_- Yo estoy sentado en un negro trono en las sombras, pero ellos no me verán._**

_**La lluvia me abrirá una puerta y yo...**_

La voz del vagabundo se iba haciendo más floja, y los chicos ya no oían lo que decía.

**- ¡Hable!** - gritó Harry agarrando al vagabundo por la ropa - **¡Diga algo más¿Cómo puedo vencer a Voldemort?**

- **_Un niño elegido podrá acabar con él si usa mis alianzas..._**

- ¡**¿Qué son esas alianzas!** - dijo sacudiendo al hombre **- ¿Pero que!** - mientras Harry había sacudido al vagabundo había visto que toda su piel estaba tatuada con extraños signos azules - **¿Quién es usted¿Qué es usted? - **pregunto Harry alejándose de él.

_**- Yo di a Inglaterra la magia, don precioso, pero los ingleses despreciaron mi regalo.**_

Pero en un descuido de los chicos el hombre se escabullo de las manos de Harry y desapareció entre las casas del pequeño pueblo. Cuando reaccionaron y lo siguieron, no lo encontraron por ninguna parte.

**

* * *

**

Entraron en el pequeño sótano en el que vivían, un sótano reformado con la magia porque cuando lo encontraron estaba inhabitable. Hacia un mes que se habían instalado en aquel lugar, y como no tenían dinero habían tenido que buscarse un lugar donde poder vivir.

Los chicos se sentaron en el suelo en silencio, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione encendió un fuego azul que levitaba a unos centímetros del suelo, esa era su especialidad, y pronto un agradable calor se extendió por la habitación y por los cuerpos de los chicos.

- **¿Creéis que era una profecía?** - Ron fue el primero en hablar, pero expreso lo que los tres chicos pensaban.

**- No se, no se ha puesto en trance como la profesora Trelawney.**

**- La adivinación es un arte muy impreciso...**

**- Echas de menos a la profesora McGonagall ¿Eh Hermione?**

**- ¡Cállate Ron! No me gusto ese hombre, estoy segura de que era un mortífago, todo lo que ha dicho era una trampa. **

**- ¿Para a traerme hacia esa persona que odio? Es posible, pero... es la única esperanza que nos queda, hace dos meses que no hacemos más que escondernos..._ "Si se une a aquel a quien odia el niño elegido vencerá al usurpador..."_**

**- ¿Quién podría ser esa persona?**

**- Snape, no hay nadie a quien odie más** - dijo Harry con convicción - **me da igual si me puede ayudar, la próxima vez que lo vea lo matare** - su voz destilaba odio.

- **En caso de creer en la profecía** - dijo Hermione intentando que Harry se destensase **- no creo que se refiera a Snape... "_un súbdito mío que tiene el mismo deseo que el niño elegido."_**

**- ¿Quién?**

**- Hay alguien a quien odias y que quiere ver a Voldemort muerto.**

**- ¡Malfoy!**

**- Yo creo que es él a quien se refiere esta supuesta profecía.**

**- Pero no se ha vuelto a saber nada más desde verano, seguro que continua trabajando para Voldemort, aunque pasara aquello... - **dijo Ron

**- Si... Malfoy es un malcriado y mimado, sólo se hizo mortífago para vengar a su padre - **acordó Harry con Ron.

**- Todos sabemos que Malfoy tenía a su padre en un pedestal.**

**- Pero... - **dijo Harry suspirando** - no voy a decir que él no quería ser mortífago, pero Malfoy no estaba preparado para asesinar - **y Harry recordó cuando Malfoy apuntaba a Dumbledore con la varita, el temblor de su mano, y a Dumbledore convenciéndolo para que bajara la varita** - pero fue él quien condujo a los mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts, en un alarde de astucia, y eso es algo que nunca le voy a perdonar.**

**- Sin embargo es la única esperanza que nos queda, pero quiero que quede claro que yo también odio al hurón. Es la única esperanza que tenemos... llevamos dos meses sin hacer nada desde que destruimos la copa de Hufflepuff y el libro de Ravenclaw.**

**- El libro de Ravenclaw fue destruido - **gimoteo Hermione, para quien destruir un libro era uno de los peores delitos que habían **- y con el la biblioteca mágica...**

**- Si, quien se iba a imaginar que Voldemort comenzara a estudiar magia oscura en la biblioteca mágica de Londres, y se encontrara con un libro de Rowena Ravenclaw.**

**- Y que nosotros lo encontráramos también fue pura casualidad...**

**- Volviendo a Malfoy, yo creo que es una trampa suya, por mucho que creyéramos que era un niño idiota ya ha demostrado que es muy astuto.**

**- Puede ser Hermione, pero desde que detuvieron a Malfoy y le retiraron los cargos por ser menor y por estar amenazado, no se ha vuelto a saber nada de él. Y no creo que haya vuelto a trabajar para Voldemort después de que este... matara a su madre - **Harry recordó a Narcisa Malfoy y como había defendido a su hijo hacia dos veranos cuando se encontraron en la tienda de túnicas. Malfoy quería demostrarle que ya no era un niño y por eso se metió de lleno en el complot contra Dumbledore, eso era un signo de que amaba a su madre (había visto a Ron con una actitud parecida con Molly) y Voldemort también le había quitado a su padre, porque este seguía encerrado en Azkaban.** - Malfoy tiene razones para odiar a Voldemort, quizás este escondiéndose de él y por ello no se ha vuelto a saber nada más de Malfoy.**

**- Es posible Harry, pero esto no me gusta, nada de esto me gusta, la profecía en si no tenía mucho sentido, no hay reyes en el mundo mágico. **

**- El vagabundo dijo que pocas personas lo recordaban.**

**- Además, decía que él trajo la magia a Inglaterra... siempre ha habido magos, Merlín por ejemplo... después de él hay los fundadores que en 1200 construyeron Hogwarts, y a partir de ahí los magos se instruyen adecuadamente. **

**- Hogwarts esta en Escocia, estamos hablando de Inglaterra.**

**- Tonterías - **indicó Hermione** - todo son tonterías, la profecía de hoy es una trampa - se comenzó a desesperar.**

**- ¿Y que hacemos¿Esperar en este mugriento lugar como hasta ahora mientras la gente se muere allí fuera? Sólo nos queda un horchux, y después Voldemort, llevamos dos meses pensando y no había manera de encontrar una solución. Hoy me han dado una esperanza, y estoy decidido a seguir adelante buscando a Malfoy.**

El ambiente se había vuelto pesado y tenso. Harry estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, Ron le miraba y después miraba a Hermione, y la chica sólo podía morderse su labio inferior mientras miraba una araña en el suelo.

**- Encontrémosle - **dijo la chica suspirando** - encontrémosle y acabemos cuanto antes con esta guerra. **


	2. EL FUGITIVO

Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, y el mundo de "Jonathan Strange y el Señor Norrell" pertenece a Susana Clarke.

Por otra parte, habrán Spoilers de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo (o Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe como lo han llamado en España)

¡Ah! Me olvidaba comentarlo, esto va a ser **Slash,** que conste que he avisado, no quiero recibir reviews reclamándome que haya juntado a Harry y Draco.

**EL REY**

**CAPITULO 2 - EL FUGITIVO **

"_- **Recuerda esto Mi Niño** - le decía Madre arrodillada delante suyo con las manos en su cara obligándolo a mirarla **- sólo hay un rey para los ingleses del norte, llevas mi sangre y la sangre de mis padres por ello debes serle leal sólo a ese rey, sólo debes arrodillarte ante él. Tu padre es del sur, por ello se posó ante ese loco, en aquel entonces todavía no nos conocíamos.**_

**_Pero tu mi Pequeño, sólo debes bajar la cabeza ante el Rey del Norte, el Rey Negro, el Rey Cuervo, da igual el nombre que le des, es la misma persona, todos los que tenemos sangre del norte debemos arrodillarnos ante él porque le pertenecemos, así como le pertenecen los ríos y la tierra..."_**

Draco despertó lentamente de aquel sueño de una infancia ya muy lejana.

El amanecer iluminaba todo el cielo con tonos anaranjados pero a él le daba igual. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

Se desperezo y se miro el brazo: la marca oscura relucía en su brazo de forma siniestra. Había probado multitud de cosas para ocultarla, pero no desaparecía. Opto al final por vendársela.

La habitación en la que vivía, al igual que toda la mansión, estaba en ruinas. Los muros y el techo aun aguantaban en la mayor parte de la casa, que era donde el vivía. Pero la vegetación cubría toda la mansión.

Pero las plantas eran sus aliadas.

Por eso Draco no hacia nada por remediarlo, quizás también porque la casa reflejaba su estado de animo, quizás por lo que Madre le había dicho alguna vez.

"**_- Las casas en ruinas pertenecen al Rey Cuervo, mira esta casa Bebé, en ella habita el espíritu de nuestro Rey" _**

Draco estaba tranquilo.

Nadie lo buscaría allí. Porque nadie podría imaginar que el mimado y arrogante heredero de los Malfoy viviera en una mansión en ruina. Pero ese Draco había muerto.

Después de todo lo ocurrido Draco había optado por alejarse de aquellos que le daban asilo, y esconderse por su cuenta de aquellos a los que había traicionado.

A veces todavía soñaba con el cadáver de Madre.

"**_- No puede estar muerta... no puede... yo la protegía..."_**

Draco no era valiente, no era un Gryffindor, tenía miedo, por eso se escondía.

Shadow House era el lugar perfecto para esconderse.

La antigua magia actuaba en la casa, su ultima propietaria así lo había querido, y por ello había dejado que el lugar se derrumbara, y así el Rey Cuervo protegía la casa. Por eso la casa pasaba desapercibida a la mirada incluso de la mayoría de los magos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que la mansión no estaba en el reino del Rey Cuervo (la casa estaba en Inglaterra del Sur, en Wiltshire)

Tampoco no lo buscarían allí porque estaba demasiado cerca de la mansión Malfoy, la cual podía ver en la lejanía si miraba por la ventana. Draco estaba seguro de que creían que había huido lo más lejos posible.

Voldemort controlaba toda la magia de sus sirvientes, así que Draco había abandonado la varita y se aprovechaba de las antiguas alianzas del rey. Todas las grietas habían sido tapiadas por las ramas de los árboles, y la nieve acumulada encima preservaba el calor dentro.

Las plantas eran sus aliadas. Todavía recordaba la canción que Madre le cantaba respecto a las alianzas que las plantas y el Rey Cuervo habían hecho.

"**_- La hiedra prometió maniatar a los enemigos de Inglaterra,_**

_**el escaramuzo y la zarza prometieron azotarlos, **_

**_el espino dijo que respondería a cualquier pregunta, _**

**_el abedul dijo que haría puerta a otros países,_**

_**el tejo nos trajo armas, **_

_**el cuervo castigo a nuestros enemigos, **_

_**el roble vigilo los montes lejanos, **_

**_la lluvia lavó toda la tristeza."_**

Draco puso los pies en el suelo y un temblor sacudió todo su cuerpo, el suelo estaba helado y él estaba descalzo. Cogió unos calcetines del montón de ropa que tenía acumulado en el suelo y se los puso, también se puso unos tejanos y una camiseta roja. Odiaba esa camiseta, pero era la más calentita que había podido robar en el pueblo cercano. Así sobrevivía: robando.

No.

Realmente Draco ya no era el mismo de antes.

Se puso un abrigo encima de toda la ropa, y unas botas, Draco solía tener frío incluso cuando los demás tenían calor, por esa razón lo había pasado muy mal en las mazmorras.

"**_- ¿Tienes frío, Mi Pequeño? Ven, te pondré un hechizo calorífico"_**

Draco se golpeo la cabeza contra una pared. Debía dejar de recordar constantemente a su madre, hacia ya más de medio año que había muerto, y la echaba mucho de menos. Ni siquiera había podido ir a visitar su tumba.

"_- **Descansa en paz Madre** - dijo Draco echando la tierra encima del ataúd en el que dormía para siempre Narcisa Malfoy - **viviré Madre, tal como tu quisiste, las ultimas palabras que me dijiste estarán siempre presentes en mi vida, viviré tal como me inculcaste de pequeño, serviré al Rey Cuervo, haré uso de tus enseñanzas y te vengare"**_

Y tanto que la vengaría, aunque todavía no sabía como. Voldemort sería destruido, y Draco contribuiría a ello. Voldemort no debía haberla matado, no tenía razón para matarla. Draco había callado para proteger a su madre, y había sido condenado a Azkaban junto a su padre.

Pero su cadáver había aparecido en la puerta del ministerio.

"_**- ¿Mamá?** - dijo Draco al ver el cadáver de su madre siendo trasladado por dos medimagos - **¡Mamá!** - dijo soltándose de los dos aurores que lo escoltaban al tribunal y abrazándose a su madre - **mamá... tu corazón... su corazón no late...** - dijo mirando a los dos medimagos - **no puede estar muerta... no puede... yo la protegía..."**_

Después de eso Draco había traicionado a Lord Voldemort revelando todo lo que sabía. Por eso y por ser todavía menor de edad, a Draco le habían retirado los cargos. Y después había decidido huir, no iba a confiar en la Orden del Fénix, podrían haber espías del Lord dentro de ese organización, tal y como Severus lo había sido.

"**_- ¿Sabes Draco? Todos los de la Orden del fénix son unos idiotas, creyeron en mi, sólo porque Dumbledore creía en mi"_**

Y ahora se escondía en Shadow House.

"_- **Mira bien esta mansión Mi Vida** - decía Narcisa mientras paseaban junto a Lucius por los abandonados jardines de Shadow House, cada uno le cogía de una de sus pequeñas manitas - **es uno de los lugares más mágicos de Inglaterra, sólo porque Maria Absalom, su dueña, dejo que la casa se deteriorara, y ¿sabes? murió a la edad de 149 años, esto es parte del poder del Rey. Las casas en ruinas pertenecen al Rey Cuervo, mira esta casa Bebé, en ella habita el espíritu de nuestro Rey" **_

Draco sonrió mientras bajaba unas deterioradas escaleras, todavía recordaba aquel día con perfecta claridad.

Había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Padre había decidido no ir a trabajar, y Madre quiso mostrarles aquella casa que había encontrado durante sus largos paseos. Ella estaba segura que era Shadow House, la casa desaparecida en el olvido, y cuando atravesaron la reja que rodeaba el jardín Draco sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, y sintió el aroma adormecedor de las flores, y sintió que la magia del lugar le hablaba.

A partir de aquel día Draco había podido acceder a la magia del Rey Cuervo.

"**_La magia será escrita en el firmamento por la lluvia, pero ellos no sabrán leerla; _**

_**la magia será escrita en las caras de las colinas rocosas, pero sus mentes no podrán contenerla;**_

**_en el invierno los árboles desnudos serán los signos de una escritura negra, pero ellos no la entenderán..."_**

Así rezaba una antigua profecía escrita de la mano del mismo rey en su libro. Otro mago dijo unas palabras parecidas referentes a la perdida magia del Rey Cuervo.

"**_- El árbol habla a la piedra, la piedra habla al agua. Diles que lean lo que esta escrito en el cielo ¡Diles que pregunten a la lluvia! Todas las antiguas alianzas de John Uskglass, el Rey Cuervo, subsisten"_**

Todavía recordaba la pasión con la que Madre le contaba eso.

Sus mejillas encendidas, las manos extendidas hacia el cielo, el calor que se desprendía de su cuerpo. Y Draco sentado encima de las rodillas de Padre, que sonreía cariñosamente mirando a su esposa.

Draco llego a la estancia donde guardaba la comida. Antiguamente había sido la cocina donde vivían los siervos, un sitio donde el antiguo Draco nunca hubiera entrado, pero que resultaba más caliente que el enorme comedor que nunca llegaba a calentarse. Con unas palabras y posando su mano sobre una de las velas, una pequeña llamita se encendió.

Lo único bueno que Draco encontraba del frío es que conservaba los alimentos, así que la comida le aguantaba varias semanas sin hacerse mala. Cogió un queso y algo más de embutido y comenzó a comer. La verdad es que le apetecía algo caliente en el estomago. Quizás al mediodía bajaría al pueblo y con sus ágiles manos sustraería algunos monederos y se podría pagar una buena comida.

Draco acabo de comer y salio de la mansión y se paseo por el jardín helado. Le gustaba pasear por allí después de almorzar, era una costumbre que Madre tenía, y era una manera de inmortalizarla. Estalactitas de hielo colgaban de los árboles, y las huellas de sus pasos el día anterior ya se habían borrado, parecía que nunca nadie había pasado por allí. Hacia frío, tanto fuera como dentro suyo.

El mismo se había helado, su corazón se había congelado, ya nada podía sentir exceptuando la venganza, eso era lo único que calentaba su cuerpo.

"**_- No vayas Draco, tengo un mal presentimiento, Mi Niño... quiero que sepas una cosa, te quiero, eres lo más importante de mi vida, haría cualquier cosa por protegerte..."_**

Madre quería protegerlo, y él quería protegerla a ella.

Por ella estaba dispuesta a ir a Azkaban.

Al igual que Padre había ido por protegerlos a los dos.


End file.
